The School
by Sinless Sin
Summary: Take your time for a stroll in the park of the most dangerous predators. I doubt you'll regret it. After all, what's there to lose? Aside from your pride, dignity and reputation, of course, because that's what counts at 'The School'.


_The School_

It is the most well-known boarding school across the country. The brick buildings which made up _The School_ was constructed over a hundred years ago with the same goal from then 'til now, to bless the children of the most elite and prestigious families with the gift of knowledge.

Though some say that you can enter _The School_ through a scholarship but, the truth is, nobody really has the grades to enter their scholarship program except for the students who had studied their since preschool. The only other way someone can actually get in _The School_ was if they were part the upper-class of the entire country, but there's only a really small chance of of actually getting in it.

But, _The School_ is like any other average school out there. Well, that is if other schools have rich and famous children in it. Social status counts. It all depends whether or not you're wearing the latest designer shoes, or if you're carrying the latest Ralph Lauren leather handbag with matching sunglasses. Its all about keeping up or getting shunned. Lagging behind, you'll get eaten by the wolves.

Now, here opens the large very well-known gates of _The School_. Class session starts now.

* * *

Nicholas 'Fang' Batchelder

Labeled by his fellow schoolmates as _The One _or _The King_, Nicholas, or more commonly known as Fang, was the epitome of the description _'tall, dark and handsome'_ except, he was dark through other means. Brought up in one of the most prestigious families out there, there was no doubt that there would be at least a hint of arrogance in his sophisticated manner.

Fifteen and gorgeous, Fang Batchelder is someone you can feast your eyes upon. Devilishly good-looking with dark endless eyes, undeniably messy black hair that gives off part of his sexy tousled look, an olive skin tone you have to be born with, and an athletic body that came naturally to top it all off, no wonder girls throw themselves at him at every direction. Fang, though, was born with a twin brother, Iggy, who's his polar opposite. They never the ones to fight with each other since they're best friends.

Fang was brought to an agency at the age of five to begin his career in modeling by wearing _designer_ raincoats for children, of course. From then on, his fame grew until it couldn't get any bigger. But even then, it still grew. It helped, though, that his mother was a famous actress, adding to his fame and all.

Fang Batchelder is the guy every girl wants and every guy wants to be. But, there must be _something_ wrong with this, shouldn't it? After all, nobody's perfect.

* * *

Maximum 'Max' Ride

Known by her fellow schoolmates as the _Ice Princess_ or _She-Devil_, Maximum Ride is often underestimated with her oh-so innocent appearance which consisted of darker than blonde but lighter than brunette hair, big brown eyes that change shade according to her mood, full lips that were naturally pouty, and a physique to die for.

Max was raised in a very famous family. Her mother, a model and a business woman who _owns_ a modeling company, and her father, one of the most well-known and successful scientists out there, were almost never home with work and all but were very rah-rah about family togetherness. No matter how busy their schedule is, they always went back to being mom and dad when they go home. Because of this, Max had a surprising down-to-earth attitude.

Max's entire life was in front of a camera. She went to her mother at the age of eight and told her she wanted to model. Delighted with this revelation, Valencia had let her daughter begin her career modeling children's clothes from famous brands. From then on, Max's popularity skyrocketed along with her undeniable beauty even at a young age.

Now, at fifteen years old, Maximum Ride is one of the most popular models of her age and can rival in popularity with none other than _The King_ himself which earned her the other title, _The Queen to His King_.

Famous and beautiful, Maximum Ride is not someone to mess with but, is there something Max has been keeping to herself? Or maybe, she's just playing hard to get. Who knows?

* * *

Take your time for a stroll in the park of the most dangerous predators. I doubt you'll regret it. After all, what's there to lose? Aside from your pride, dignity and reputation, of course, because that's what counts at _The School_.


End file.
